


The Three Haikus of the Magic-Wielding Giant

by Night0w1



Series: Daily Lives of You, I and Others in Limbo [1]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Adventure, Gen, Haikus, Magic, Portals, Simple Setting, Spring, giant
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-23
Updated: 2020-04-23
Packaged: 2021-03-01 22:48:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,027
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23794882
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Night0w1/pseuds/Night0w1
Summary: It is one of the short stories in my "Limbo" series.The giant takes something from Amelie. Will the giant give it back, after his proclamation of haikus or not? Why did the giant even took it from her? Read it to feed your curiosity.
Series: Daily Lives of You, I and Others in Limbo [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1714285
Comments: 2
Kudos: 3





	The Three Haikus of the Magic-Wielding Giant

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! [^_^] This is my first time writing and posting a story. Please leave a kudos and constructive criticisms, once you have read the story. I would like to improve how I write. Thank you. Have a great day always!

It is springtime. I can see a road ahead of me lined with trees that are blooming with flowers, shining when the sun lightly touches upon them. No one is here, except for me. As I walk further down the road, I see someone walking opposite me. He seems to be wearing a series of ever-changing colors and patterns suit with a bright yellow cravat wrapped tightly around his neck. I am guessing he bought it from one of the stores in Limbo. When you stare at him, which I highly don’t advise anyone to do because it is rude, he reminds me of a kaleidoscope. Taking a glimpse at him, my mind starts to wonder.

_Who are you? How tall are you? How many people have asked you about basketball? How come you are all alone like me walking this beautiful place meant for “couples”? Where did you come from? What do you think about daily? Why did you decide to wear an eye-catching suit? If you can open and go to any portal..._

Out of the blue, the tall figure interrupts my train of thoughts and calls my name. 

“Amelie”, he says in a cheery way. 

I am surprised because no one knows my name and how I got it except for my best friend, Aurelie. Bewildered, I almost ask how he knows, when suddenly he interrupts me again. 

“I am Sir Peregrine!”, he says with a mischievous grin. 

Like a magician, he plucks something imaginary out of my ears. I want to ask why he did it. Alas, my mind is completely blank. It is not anymore crowded with endless thoughts and inquiries. 

Empty. Nothing.

“Do you know what this is, dear?” Sir Peregrine says. 

I could only utter a “Huh.” I am clearly not as interested as I always had been. 

“Good, because I took your curiosity out of your ears.” 

Another sound of confusion escaped my lips. 

“Well, listen well and listen closely. The ever-magnificent Sir Peregrine will tell you three AWESOME and EPIC haikus.

(Haiku #1)

Name’s Sir Peregrine

The Magic-Wielding Giant

Since he rudely interrupted me not once but twice, I mockingly said, “You are no giant. You are just tall.” 

What I said didn’t faze him. He looked me directly in the eyes and laughed heartily.

“Hush now, bratty child. I will tell you how awesome and epic I am.” he said, while wiping his tears away from laughing hard. Then, he proceeded with merry and pride to tell one of his haikus.

(Haiku #1)

Name’s Sir Peregrine

The Magic Wielding Giant

AWESOME and EPIC!

(Haiku #2)

Master of Portals

“Wait. Did you say awesome and epic at the same time? Those two words have the same meaning.”, I interrupted. 

“Listen or you won’t get your curiosity back.”, he said calmly.

Due to my urge to continue interrupting him, my remaining curiosity came back. It felt like the tiniest ray of light passing through the tiniest hole. I guess he wasn’t able to take all of my curiosity away. 

Coming back to my senses, I retorted “What if I don’t need it bac...” 

“Liar, Liar, Pants on fire! You make a living by using your curiosity. Am I right?”, Sir Peregrine said while dancing around in a circle. In an impressed tone, he added, ”It is amazing how you still have a little bit of curiosity left inside of your brain.”

“How do you know all about me?”, I said curiously. Not a tiny bit alarmed by it. I must admit that Sir Peregrine might be flamboyant and mischievous, but he is kind and patient. I came to this surprising conclusion, because he is a magic-wielding giant. Therefore, instead of placing a curse upon me for rudely interrupting him (while he presents his so-called haikus), he patiently and kindly listened to me and answered my inquiries.

“If you want to know more, then stop interrupting me, Child. Doing my haikus is part of who I am. Without it, I wouldn’t be me, would I?”, he said. I nodded in return to his reply. “Okay. Here I go! Presenting my second haiku!”, he happily announced. I can tell that he is finally relieved (for I have agreed not to interrupt him anymore) by puffing his chest out like a pigeon.

(Haiku #2)

Master of Portals

Choose wisely and take a leap

Towards adventure.

(Haiku #3)

Take one look from you,

I can see and read your mind.

Sorry, can’t help it.

“Okay… Is that all?” I blurted out without any means to be mean and impatient.

“No applause. You know, Clap. Clap. Clap.”, he said while demonstrating how to clap with his gigantic hands. 

“Hmmm… Tough crowd. Oh well. Now ask away.”, he added

“Peregr…”

“That’s Sir Peregrine to you, Child.”

“Sir Peregrine, why did you take my curiosity away?”

“Well, I have predicted that you will ask me a question, after your train of inquiries inside your head. I need to think my answer thoughtfully, before you do it.” 

“A question?”, I asked.

“Just a sec. Here’s your curiosity back. Now, ask me.”, Sir Peregrine said, while patting my head.

“It is at the tip of my tongue.”

”Don’t force it. Just let it come to you.”

Suddenly, LIGHT BULB! 

“Out of all the portals you can choose from and travel to, which one do you love the best?” I excitedly asked.

“That’s easy.”, he replied.

“Then what is it? Tell me.”, I said, while shaking his body.

“A portal that leads to her whenever she needs me the most.” I can see him remembering someone he cherishes. His face radiates love unconditionally towards her.

“Who is she?”, I asked.

“My dearest wife…” Once he uttered those words, he opened a portal in front of me. Inside the portal, you can see a woman sitting on a bench. 

“Strange.”, I thought. I only saw her today, but somehow it feels like I have known her courage and persistence throughout the years she has lived. She is silently admiring the cherry blossoms, as he stepped inside the portal and said to me, “Goodbye and Thank you. May we meet again.” 

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Hello! [^_^] This is my first time writing and posting a story. Please leave a kudos and constructive criticisms, once you have read the story. I would like to improve how I write. Thank you. I always appreciate it. Have a great day always!


End file.
